Crooked, Cold, and Love
by Count Every Lie
Summary: One-shot. If there's something crooked, you straighten it. If you're cold, you keep yourself warm. If you're in love with a girl… You kiss her—wait! What? Warning: Yuri. MikuRin.


**Warning: **Contains Yuri/Shōjo-ai. MikuRin. And crappiness (my first attempt in fluff).

* * *

><p><strong>Crooked, Cold, and Love<strong>

_If there's something crooked, you straighten it.  
>If you're cold, you keep yourself warm.<br>If you're in love with a girl…  
>You kiss her—<em>wait! What?

* * *

><p>It was a hot afternoon in the Vocaloid house, and Hatsune Miku, the world's Virtual Diva, is currently fishing for some ice cream in the fridge to relax her aching and dried throat.<p>

"Kaito-nii!" she called out, as she checked the flavors of the ice creams, searching for her favorite flavor which was onion-flavored ice cream. "Can I get some of your ice cream?" she shouted, as she fished some more tubs inside of the fridge. Kaito, her blue-haired 'big brother figure' popped his head into the kitchen, with a popsicle stick hanging loosely by the edge of his lips.

"Sure?" Kaito replied, almost unsure with his answer as he walked towards the tealette, "Just don't touch the chocolate mousse, m'kay?"

"'Kay~!" Miku replied, as she finally decided to settle with a cookies and cream flavor—seeing that her favorite onion flavor is out of stock. Kaito smiled widely and patted the girl on top of her head.

"We're going to get some things at the grocery," Kaito said, while Miku nodded her head in reply, a spoon on her lips. "We'll be bringing Len, and Luka. Don't get too wild with Rin-chan, m'kay?" he said, as he and Meiko—with Len and Luka—walked towards the front door.

"Kaito-nii! Hurry up!" Len said, bouncing in his toes impatiently, "We need to buy those bananas now!"

"Right~! See ya' later, Miku-chan!" Kaito waved goodbye, then got pulled out by an impatient Meiko; the brunette dragged the blunet by his blue mufflers, choking the blue-head, Miku could've sworn his face turned blue as his hair. "Bye~!" Kaito choked out, still waving his arm.

Miku giggled, and waved back. She watched them enter Meiko's car, and stayed by the front door until they were down the street. With a sigh, Miku closed the door and walked towards the sofa—where she found Rin sprawled across, sleeping quite comfortably.

Miku looked around suspiciously, before kneeling down right in front of Rin's face. The blonde Kagamine was sleeping peacefully, her jaw slightly slacked, her pink lips slightly parted, and a thin trail of drool slid down the side of her mouth. Miku smiled as she wiped Rin's drool with her sleeve, making sure that the slight movement wouldn't wake the blonde—she wouldn't want Rin waking up with Miku right in front of her face, especially with only a few inch of space between their noses.

Miku did not noticed the smile that tugged her lips, as she continued to observe the blonde girl with her teal eyes, scooping up some ice cream as she did so. Miku wasn't so sure, but, she feels strange whenever she's with Rin—especially when their alone. She would always feel this strange fluttering within her whenever she's with Rin… Sometimes Miku questions her sexuality… She couldn't possibly be attracted to Rin? Right? Rin is like her 'little sister', right? But, what is this strange feeling?

Rin moaned in her sleep, and her rolled head towards Miku, which made the tealette to jerk back in surprise, her cheeks earning a slight pinkish tint. Rin moaned again, she twisted and rolled around, and then her eyes fluttered open, the vibrant blue peeking through her eyelids. A huge yawn escaped her lips, "Miku-nee?"

Miku jumped and jerked away from the sofa, nearly dropping her pint of ice cream in the process. "R-Rin-chan!" The tealette cracked a nervous smile, her cheeks were bright red. Rin sat up, she rubbed her eyes with one hand, and patted the space beside her with her other hand, motioning for the tealette to sit beside her. Miku reluctantly sat beside the blonde girl, giving the blonde side glances every now and then as she stuffed spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth.

"Is that ice cream?" Rin asked, slightly slurring her words from her sleepiness. "Can I have?" she asked, pouting her lips as she leaned closer to the older girl. Miku blushed, as she stiffly nodded her, and scooped up some cream from her tub. Rin grinned and opened her mouth widely, waiting for Miku to feed her.

The tealette hesitated for a moment. _Isn't this like… indirect kissing?_ Miku thought, however, Rin had already swallowed the whole spoon, grinning widely as she pulled back. Miku was left dumbfounded as she stared at the blonde with slightly wide eyes, her cheeks were still red (and in some strange reason, Miku noticed how Rin's hair stood at some places, her huge white ribbon crooked, some trail of sweat by her temples, and her face was slightly flushed…). The blonde stared at her, her huge blue eyes staring at her with curiosity, as she tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Is there something wrong, Miku-nee?" Rin asked. Miku sputtered, as her eyes darted away from the blonde, as she thought of a good reason why she was staring at her. "Miku-nee?"

"Umm… Uhh," the tealette looked around, "I feel hot…" _Oh, god! That sounded so wrong! _"I-I mean, it's getting hot in here—," Rin gave Miku a weird stare, "—oh, wait! That's not what I meant! Oh, grahh~!" Miku groaned helplessly, the redness of her face crawling down her neck. "It's—! I-I—! Ugh…"

"…" Rin stared at her, a peculiar look on her eyes.

"…I think the AC is broken," Miku mumbled quietly, feeling embarrassed as she stared down at her tub of ice cream—which was slowly melting.

The blonde slowly nodded her head, "Oh… Now that you mentioned it… I'm getting all sweaty!" Rin complained with a huff, puffing her cheeks out as she wiped some of her sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, yeah! Me too!" Miku said, also wiping the sweat by her neck with her sleeves.

"Isn't that what you meant earlier…?"

"Uhh? Oh! R-Right! Hehehe… Umm… I'll just check the AC," Miku mumbled as she handed her ice cream and her spoon to the other girl. She stood up, and walked towards the air conditioner located at the side of the room. She placed her hand by the opening, and felt the weak and barely cool air against her wet palms. "It's broken, alright," she said, a frown on her lips.

Rin stuffed a spoonful of cookies and cream on her mouth before replying, "Should we call the repair man?"

Miku thought for a moment, "Nah… I'll just turn on the others," she replied, as she headed towards the hallway which led to their bedrooms. Miku entered their rooms and opened all of their air conditioning units, and left the doors open. Then, she took some electric fans and placed it in the living room. She also made sure that every window is closed, and the back door is closed properly. Not soon after, the whole house is not as hot as it was earlier. "Better, ne?" she asked as she flopped down by the sofa.

Rin nodded her head, her ribbon—which was slightly crooked at the side—flopped along with her. Miku can't help but stare at the younger girl, taking note of the crooked ribbon, and how Rin looked cute with red cheeks (probably from the sudden coldness of the room).

Rin puffed her cheeks out, "You're staring again," she pointed out, the cookies and cream was now forgotten at the low table placed right in front of the sofa.

Miku choked on her saliva, her cheeks reddening as she gulped down the saliva in her throat. "Umm… Uhh," The tealette then noticed Rin's crooked ribbon, "Ah! Your ribbon is crooked!" she blurted, forcing a smile to hide her inner embarrassment. "I-I'll fix it for you!"

"Oh, okay," Rin mumbled, as she shifted around the sofa to face the older girl, and scooted closer. Miku inhaled deeply, as if preparing for something heavy to occur, and she slowly raised her arms. Her hands took hold of the white ribbon on top of golden locks. She straightened it as slowly as possible, just to keep the closeness between her and Rin just a little longer.

"All done," Miku announced, her voice has slight hints of disappointment, but it was not really that noticeable. The tealette was expecting the blonde to return to her previous position, however, Rin scooted closer to the older girl and wrapped her thin arms and her legs around her, also burying her face on the girl's chest. "R-Rin!" Miku's eyes widened, as her face gained a darker shade of red.

"It's so cold, Miku-nee," the girl mumbled, as she tightened her hold on Miku. The tealette was flustered, feeling a little awkward with their position—though she kinda' liked it… Miku twisted into a more comfortable position and tucked Rin's head right under her jaw, also wrapping her arms around the younger girl. Miku tried not to think about doing some dirty things, as Rin snuggled even closer to the older girl. "You're so warm, Miku-nee…"

Miku really tried _not _to do anything dirty. And Rin is making it harder for the diva, with her petite body pressed against the teal-haired girl.

Miku did not know how long they stayed at that position, and in fact, she nearly fell asleep not until Rin decided to speak.

"Miku-nee, what do you think of Kaito-nii?" the blonde asked, still not moving from her position.

"Why'd you ask that?" Miku mused out loud, feeling a little confused at Rin's question.

"N-Nothing!" Rin replied, as she toyed with Miku's hair, twirling it and twisting it between her fingers. "I'm just wondering," she added, mumbling.

Miku thought for a moment. "Hmm… I think Kaito-nii as… Kaito-nii. I just see him as our big brother, that's all," she replied, feeling a slight tingling inside of her as she felt Rin's slender finger trailed across her back.

"Oh…" Miku could've sworn that relief was present in Rin's voice. "How 'bout Len?"

The tealette blinked, wondering why was Rin asking her these questions. "I see Len-kun as my little brother," Miku replied slowly. Sure Len's sweet at times (she remembers one time when Len gave her his last banana, because the leeks were out of stock), but she just see Len as her little brother, that's all.

Rin hummed, slightly nodding her head from underneath Miku's jaw. "That's good," she muttered, more to herself, but Miku heard it anyway. "Umm, how about… Luka-onee?"

Miku did not know how to react at the other girl's question. "Luka is just… Luka. She's a very good friend… If you're going to ask about Meiko-nee, then I'll just say that I see her more of a big sister figure, nothing more," Miku answered, hoping that it will satisfy the younger girl. And to her relief, Rin remained silent, thinking that she finally satisfied the blonde.

But then, Rin slightly pulled away—much to Miku's disappointment—and stared at Miku with her huge blue eyes, making the older girl feeling a little uneasy with the intenseness of Rin's stare.

"What does Miku-nee think about me?" Rin asked slowly, as if hesitating to ask.

Nonetheless, it made the tealette sputter. "Wh-what I think a-about R-Rin-chan?" she repeated, laughing uneasily as she refused to meet the intense gaze of Rin's eyes. "W-well…" Miku trailed off, feeling flustered. She doesn't want to lie to Rin, and she doesn't want to tell her what she actually feels about the blonde… Wait, what does she _really_ feels towards the blonde? "I… I-I…"

Rin's eyes slightly dropped, with hints of disappointment swirling within them. "Miku-nee doesn't like me?"

"N-No!" Miku shouted, which surprised Rin and herself. "I-I mean… I like Rin-chan, very, very much…" she said, her voice trailing off and her eyes still refused to meet Rin's gaze.

"Why won't Miku-nee tell that to me straight?" Rin demanded childishly, a cute angry pout on her lips.

Miku gulped, as she tried to calm the fast throbbing of her heart. Inhaling and exhaling as she did so. Slowly, she turned her gaze towards the blonde, teal eyes landing on vibrant blue ones. Miku opened her mouth for a moment, but she found her voice stuck within her throat. Rin silently urged her to go on; however, Miku can't seem to find her voice at the moment.

Rin's gaze dropped with disappointment, slowly pulling her arms away from Miku. "So Miku-nee really does not like me…" the girl mumbled, her arms retreating back to her side and she pulled her knees closer to her chest, Miku sworn there where tears gathering by the corners of the girl's eyes.

_Why… Why can't I tell her? _Miku thought exasperatedly, as her heart pounded against her ears. An awful feeling gathering within her as she continued to stare at Rin's saddened gaze. _What do I really feel? Why is that I only feel this 'way' when I'm with Rin? Could it be that I really… love her? But…! I can't! And… And… I'm supposed to be her big sister! Not her lover! Gahh~!_

"Miku-nee," Miku snapped her eyes back at Rin, waking up from her musings, "What do you do to a person you love to show them that you love them?" Rin suddenly asked, as she fiddled with her blonde locks, twisting it shyly with a small blush on her face.

Miku was confused and surprised at Rin—she suddenly changed the topic! Miku thought for a moment, making sure that her answer will satisfy Rin.

"You… You kiss them… I think…" Miku answered slowly, mumbling the last part, as she looked at Rin with a peculiar look on her face. Where is Rin getting at…?

Rin slowly nodded her head. She sighed through her nose. Then she fixed her eyes at Miku, her eyes shining with determination. Miku watched Rin with confusion and slight fascination as the blonde placed her hands on Miku's shoulder, she shifted from her position and raised herself until she was at the same level as Miku. The tealette remained frozen as Rin slowly moved forward, the blonde's eyes slowly closing. Miku also felt eyes closed instinctively, as she waited for Rin.

However, the blonde never came.

Miku opened her eyes when she felt Rin moved away, the blonde's face was red as a tomato and she refused to meet Miku's gaze.

"I… I…" Rin trailed off, as she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head violently. _Did Rin just tried… to…?_

"No…" Miku mumbled, as she felt her own body moved forward. Her hands moved instinctively on the other girl's shoulder, and her face started to lean closer. Rin's eyes widened with surprise as Miku's soft lips landed on her own, but her lips were frozen in place as Miku kissed her _passionately_. Miku pulled back for a moment, a small part of her is disappointed at Rin's lack of response, and a huge part of her is flustered. "I… Uh… I shouldn't have—mmf!"

Miku was cut off by midsentence as Rin's lips crashed onto her own, silencing her babbling. Rin's lips molded perfectly on Miku's, and the tealette replied with as much passion, their lips clearly expressed their hidden feelings within them. The blonde wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, while Miku buried her hand within Rin's blonde locks—messing her blonde hair and ribbon—, and her other hand caressed Rin exposed thigh. Rin pulled back to breathe, Miku's lips lingered above the blonde's as her warm breath fanned against the younger girl's face. Their eyes locked at each other, lust for the other girl swirled within the eyes. Miku once again took this moment to connect with the other girl, their lips locking once more. Rin made a small moan, she felt Miku sucking on her lower lip, and followed by her tongue licking on her lip, asking and begging for entrance.

Rin slightly parted her lips as a moan escaped her lips, Miku immediately—and aggressively—entered the other girl's mouth, her tongue immediately explored Rin, licking and caressing the blonde's tongue and palate. Miku's hand instinctively trailed down Rin's thigh, earning a different moan from the blonde. Then the tealette's other hand trailed down from the blonde's hair, and she pressed her fingers against the back of the blonde's neck. Another moan escape Rin, as Miku's hand started to caress her exposed stomach, and then she started to tug the blonde's bra.

Rin then pulled away—a trail of drool following her—and breathed in, her face blushed heavily, as she stared at Miku with half-lidded eyes.

"M-Miku-nee… I-I…" Rin trailed off, her face reddening with every passing second. "I… D-does that mean…? Y-you… l-like…?"

Miku nodded her head stiffly. "Does Rin feel the same way?" she asked softly (dropping the honorific), her lips lingered above Rin's soft neck. The tealette felt the blonde slowly nod her head; a soft sigh escaped Miku's lips, somehow feeling relieved that Rin felt the same way towards her.

"Should we tell the others?" Rin asked, biting her lips together to suppress a moan as Miku started to trail kisses down her neck.

Miku hummed, as shifted from her position, she pushed Rin down the sofa and smiled, "We'll deal with that later," she said, once again locking lips with Rin.

* * *

><p>Kaito steered the car down the block, his eyes trained on the road as Meiko noisily sang out of tune, pausing once and a while to chug down her sake. Len stared at the sidewalk with a bored expression on his face, while Luka tried to keep her cool demeanor, also trying to ignore the brunette's loud singing. Not soon after, their house came into view, and Kaito parked the car by the driveway.<p>

Len immediately jumped out of the car, and excitedly went to get his bananas in the compartments. The older Vocaloids followed suit—Kaito took the majority of their bought goods, Luka took her tunas while Meiko picked her cans of beer. Kaito shifted the plastic bags between his hands as he locked the car, nearly dropping one of the bags in the process. The blunet struggled to pocket the car keys, taking him a lot of time to do so.

After dropping the keys clumsily, and finally pocketing it, the Vocaloids walked towards the front door. Len took hold of the knob, and twisted it.

"The door's locked," he said, turning his head to his seniors.

"Let's just knock," Kaito suggested.

"No, they might be asleep," Luka said, remembering that Rin was asleep when they left.

"Hmm… I got some spare keys at my back pocket," Kaito said, "Can you get it for me, Len?" he asked, as he turned around and bent his butt towards Len.

Len made a disgusted face. "Ew, no way dude!" he said, as he slowly backed away from his 'older brother'. Kaito then turned his head to Luka, giving her a smile.

"Err… No," Luka said simply, as she shook her head, a small hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, come on! Let me do this," Meiko shouted, as she moved her way towards the front door, roughly pushing Kaito out of the way. Then a grin broke across her face, "This is how you open a door!" she announced as her leg snapped forward.

The door opened with a bang, also flying out of its hinges and dropped to the floor. The first thing that greeted the Vocaloids was the cool air that blew towards them.

Meiko trudged in, her mouth opening to a shout. "We're ho—!"

The trio who was left by the front door looked at Meiko weirdly; the brunette was suddenly frozen in place and a surprised look painted across her features. "What's wrong, Meiko?" Kaito asked as he entered. He immediately noticed Miku and Rin on the sofa, with flushed guilty faces—Kaito doesn't seemed to notice that, however. "Oh, wow! It's cold here!" Kaito said, grinning widely, feeling relieved at the coldness of the house, contrasting to the heated temperature outside.

Meiko growled as she pulled Kaito by his mufflers, nearly making the blunet to fall backwards—their groceries was now forgotten. Len and Luka decided to enter the house. The male Kagamine looked around the living room for a moment, before his blue eyes landed on Miku and Rin.

"Why are your faces wet?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he pointed a finger on the two girl's sitting by the sofa. Kaito looked confused, Meiko rubbed her eyes (clearly irritated), while Luka's eyes widened and her lips forming an 'o'.

"Oh, my… Umm, Len-kun, let's go fix the groceries, okay?" Luka said as she pulled the blond towards the kitchen.

"But…! But!" Len protested, trying to pull away from the pinkette.

Luka turned towards him, a sickly sweet smile on her lips, "Len-kun, be a good boy now. You don't want to have an appointment with Mr. Tuna, now would you?" Luka asked sweetly, yet threateningly as she raised a frozen tuna. Len gulped, nodding his head furiously. "Good," Luka smiled, as she dragged a submissive Len to kitchen.

"I'll get some ice cream," Kaito said, also heading towards the kitchen, only to get choked with his blue mufflers since Meiko still has a good steel grip on the cloth. He started to claw on his mufflers, choking and gasping for air. Meiko growled and made a strong yank, making Kaito to drop backwards to the floor.

"You'll stay here," Meiko said, holding Kaito's scarf like a leash. Kaito whimpered, as he nodded his head. Feeling satisfied, Meiko returned her gaze to the two guilty girls sitting at the sofa. Miku and Rin both held flushed faces, Rin's clips and bow were gone, and one of Miku's twin tails were loose. "Now, could you two explain to me what I just saw earlier?"

"What did you saw?" Kaito asked, confusion on his face as he whipped his head from Meiko and to the girls.

They ignored Kaito.

Miku nervously fiddled with her skirt, her eyes glues on the floor. "Umm… I can explain…" she said, yet her eyes refused to look up from the ground. There was a long pause, "Oh, wait… I can't…"

Meiko sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, "You better get talking, 'cause you got a lot of things to explain," she warned, her crimson eyes staring at the two girls intently.

Rin nervously rubbed her arm, "Umm… Are we on trouble?"

"Depends. Now, Miku, you better start explaining and give me a good reason why I found the two of you eating up each others' faces."

Kaito's eyes widened as he stared and pointed a finger at Miku. "You…" his voice trailed off, his finger moving from between the tealette and the blonde Kagamine.

Miku expected Kaito to explode… And he did.

"HOLY CRAP! I MISSED SOMETHING LIKE THAT? DAMN IT! I WANT TO SEE SOME HOT YURI!" Kaito shouted as he stood from the floor, waving his arms like a child, then he started giggling as he fished for his phone within his pockets, "Gakupo would like to see that too—oof!" Kaito fell on the floor, and indent of Meiko's fist on his head.

Len suddenly ran out of the kitchen, and he once again pointed an accusing finger at Rin and Miku. "You… You guys did WHAT?"

Rin raised her hands, waving them in front of her. "Wait Len-kun! It's not what you think…!"

Len narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

…

Then a confused look crossed his face, as he tilted his head to the side,

"What's 'yuri'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Face-palm moment, am I right? (The ending is a complete failure = =')**

**Umm… Hello guys… Uh, this is my first time writing fluff, and I think I failed horribly at it, unless you guys think otherwise. Also, this sort of my first time writing Yuri/Shōjo-ai/Fem-slash/Or whatever you call it. What else? Oh, right! Guys, please tell me your honest thoughts about it! Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Eye-bleeding? Please tell me! If I really fail at fluff, I'll never attempt to make one again until I'm sure I could do it! (And in the mean time, I'll stick to my other stories…)**

**So, uhh… Please review! Leave your thoughts, opinions, some tips, a constructive criticism, and/or a flame!**


End file.
